Open Your Eyes, Wipe Your Tears Away
by beefiedog2
Summary: A little dog born in Daisy Gardens named Cherry Blossom was in love with a cat named Omar. Another cat named Baby Half - Note moved in from Minne's Melodyland and stole Omar away from Cherry Blossom. Will Cherry Blossom be able to steal Omar back? Or will Baby Half - Note keep Omar forever? Rated K for any user. XD
1. He Was Mean To Me

Open Your Eyes, Wipe Your Tears Away

By: Beefiedog2

**(A/N: Hey guys! It's me again, showing you my Toontown story. Just letting you know, if you like my Toontown stories, you can find me on "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", "Sidekick", "Jessie", and "A.N.T. Farm"! So make sure to check out my stories!)**

Open Your Eyes Wipe Your Tears Away

Chapter 1: "He Was Mean To Me" 

Cherry Blossom was running home from school. "I can't believe he would say something like that! He's such a jerk!" she thought. She was thinking about her friend Omar. Omar used to really like her, until this brat named Baby Half – Note moved in and stole him. When Cherry Blossom had had enough of Baby Half – Note's drama and lying, she exploded at her, causing Omar to say, "You're such a jerk yelling at my girlfriend!" and him dumping a tray of food onto her new shirt. She was fine with him calling her a jerk, but saying Baby Half – Note was his girlfriend nearly ripped her in half. But dumping spaghetti sauce all over her new shirt was just cold. "He was my best friend since Kindergarten! I knew he'd never do something like that!" she said out loud. She opened her door. She slammed it shut. "If only I had a boyfriend I would be too busy being girly with him, I'd forget about Omar," Cherry Blossom said, throwing herself down on her bed.

There was a knock at the door. Cherry Blossom sighed, then heaved her lazy bones off of the bed and went downstairs. She opened the door and froze in shock to see Omar standing in front of her, and he wasn't alone. Baby Half – Note was right next to him. Cherry Blossom sighed in annoyance and tried to close the door. Omar stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame. Cherry Blossom opened the door and death glared Baby Half – Note and Omar. "What the hell do you idiots want?" she yelled. "We just wanted to ask you for some chocolate," Baby Half – Note said innocently. "Look, Cherry Blossom. I know you might be a little mad at us, but…" Omar started. "A little? A little? You are fucking crazy! Both of you asses are!" Cherry Blossom yelled. "Look, do you want the mother fucking chocolates or not woman?" Baby Half – Note cursed. "You shut up. This is my house, and I don't want to see you or your puny boyfriend again. The way you two embarrassed me in front of the whole school was just downright rude, and you know it! Now get away from my house," Cherry Blossom said. Omar stepped in front of Baby Half – Note. "Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" he said firmly. "You shut up! I don't like either of you anymore! And this is my house. I do what I want. You leave my house and don't touch my god damn lawn or I will fricking kill you," Cherry Blossom yelled. Omar jumped back. "Come on. She's crazy," Omar said. He grabbed Baby Half – Note's gloved hand and pulled her down the steps. Cherry Blossom rudely slammed the door loudly. "I can't believe he shows up at MY house, brings his girlfriend, and tells me not to talk to her. It's MY house, mother fucking bozo," Cherry Blossom cursed under her breath.

"I wish Baby Half – Note was never born!" she yelled.

Saying that was a big mistake.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Sorry if I went in your faces with all that cursing. Today, I just discovered there was an F – word! Just kidding! OR AM I… DUN DUN DUN! R&R, fave, like on facebook, twitter, whatevs! Bii! Chapter 2 is coming soon…)**


	2. Where's Baby Half - Note?

Open Your Eyes, Wipe Your Tears Away

By: Beefiedog2

**(A/N: Hey guys! It's me again, showing you my Toontown story. Just letting you know, if you like my Toontown stories, you can find me on "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", "Sidekick", "Jessie", and "A.N.T. Farm"! So make sure to check out my stories!)**

Open Your Eyes Wipe Your Tears Away

Chapter 1: "He Was Mean To Me" 

Cherry Blossom was running home from school. "I can't believe he would say something like that! He's such a jerk!" she thought. She was thinking about her friend Omar. Omar used to really like her, until this brat named Baby Half – Note moved in and stole him. When Cherry Blossom had had enough of Baby Half – Note's drama and lying, she exploded at her, causing Omar to say, "You're such a jerk yelling at my girlfriend!" and he dumping a tray of food onto her new shirt. She was fine with him calling her a jerk, but saying Baby Half – Note was his girlfriend nearly ripped her in half. But dumping spaghetti sauce all over her new shirt was just cold. "He was my best friend since Kindergarten! I knew he'd never do something like that! I trusted him to respect me like he did to everyone else. Especially Baby Half - Note," she said out loud. She opened her door. She slammed it shut. "If only I had a boyfriend I would be too busy being girly with him, I'd forget about Omar," Cherry Blossom said, throwing herself down on her bed.

There was a knock at the door. Cherry Blossom sighed, then heaved her lazy bones off of the bed and went downstairs. She opened the door and froze in shock to see Omar standing in front of her, and he wasn't alone. Baby Half – Note was right next to him. Cherry Blossom sighed in annoyance and tried to close the door. Omar stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame. Cherry Blossom opened the door and death glared Baby Half – Note and Omar. "What the hell do you idiots want?" she yelled. "We just wanted to ask you for some chocolate," Baby Half – Note said innocently. "Look, Cherry Blossom. I know you might be a little mad at us, but…" Omar started. "A little? A little? You are fucking INSANE! Both of you asses are!" Cherry Blossom yelled. "Look, do you want the mother fucking chocolates or not woman?" Baby Half – Note cursed. "You shut up. This is my house, and I don't want to see you or your puny boyfriend again. The way you two embarrassed me in front of the whole school was just downright rude, and you know it! Now get away from my house," Cherry Blossom said. Omar stepped in front of Baby Half – Note. "Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" he said firmly. "You shut up! I don't like either of you anymore! And this is my house. I do what I want. You leave my house and don't touch my god damn lawn or I will fricking kill you," Cherry Blossom yelled. Omar jumped back. "Come on. She's crazy," Omar said. He grabbed Baby Half – Note's gloved hand and pulled her down the steps. Cherry Blossom rudely slammed the door loudly. "I can't believe he shows up at MY house, brings his girlfriend, and tells me not to talk to her. It's MY house, mother fucking bozo," Cherry Blossom cursed under her breath.

"I wish Baby Half – Note was never born!" she yelled.

Saying that was a big mistake.

**(A/N: So what do you think? Sorry if I went up in your faces with all that cursing. Today, I just discovered there was an F – word! Just kidding! OR AM I… DUN DUN DUN! R&R, fave, like on facebook, twitter, whatevs! Bii! Chapter 2 is coming soon…)**


End file.
